


Written in the Scars on Our Hearts

by Zippit



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From their first meeting, Logan and Scott have never liked each other but they have more in common than either of them think. With time, loss, and many goodbyes, they become something like friends and maybe a bit more. This is a series of vignettes that looks at the changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the Scars on Our Hearts

Logan’s never been one for goodbyes . It’s easier for all parties. But when he sees Summers dressed in more leather than he thought the kid owned he knows the direction this is headed in. He can smell the misery coming off him along with the unwashed scent of human male. It’s the first time he’s ever smelled Summers like anything but cologne and so much self control it makes Logan want to punch something.

The wood paneled hallway is empty of students and teachers. Of course, it’s just his luck to be the one dealing with this shit. He reaches out and shoves Summers back against the wall with a soft thud. “Where do ya think you’re goin’?”

“Away,” Summers says barely even lifting his head. “Not that it’s any of your business.” There’s a pointed glance down at his hand, which Logan removes, but he doesn’t step out of Summers’ way.

“Hey, it sure as hell is when I’m the one steppin’ in to cover for your ass.” He never signed up for any of this and he’s staying for his own reasons. The kids don’t need another upheaval in their lives with Summers leaving. It was bad enough their school was attacked and one of their teachers killed. They don’t need Summers disappearing on them either. “Pull yourself the fuck together. You’re not the only one that lost her.”

“Yeah, but we don’t all get over our grief like you do, Logan.”

Summers’ words come from a throat that sounds like broken steel and Logan’s throat closes up with the reminder that he’s nothing more than a stranger here. He lowers his voice, “She chose you, ya know. She made a choice.”

He wants to find that fire buried under the grief. Some sign that the smartass uptight dick he met at the beginning of this insanity is still there. Summers’ voice gets duller, “Some choice.”

Summers shoves past him and Logan stares at the bag slung over the leather clad shoulder. It’s a picture he could see himself pulling off. Not Summers. The guy who believed in the peace of a safe harbor for mutant kids to grow up in. The guy that looked to Xavier for direction before taking any action. That wasn’t the Scott Summers he was looking at now. He was looking at a broken man, his ideals stripped away, and the one person he loved most in the world gone.

This Scott Summers wasn’t someone Logan much liked. He had some grudging respect for the other. He followed battlefield orders because the kid had a head on his shoulders that wasn’t to be taken lightly. But Logan’s not sure that kid’s still there.

He makes a frustrated sound as he looks around the hallways. Xavier’s too busy making sure the place feels like normal when normal’s the last thing it could ever be again. Everyone else’s involved in teaching some class or another. So it looks like this is up to Logan.

He smacks his fist against his thigh and scowls as he heads after him. It’s been too long since the last time he had a cigar. He can almost taste the smoky calm stealing over him as he drifts in a cloud of the overwhelming smoke. Dammit, damn Summers to hell.

It’s easy enough to follow him to the garage. Didn’t take much of a genius to figure out that’s where he was going. Even in this state Summers wouldn’t be stupid enough to hitchhike his way up to Alkali Lake.

Grease permeates the air along with the lingering smell of exhaust. It didn’t take him long to figure out Summers liked to retreat either into the Danger Room to work himself into exhaustion or the garage to do the same thing. Summers is checking over the bike as Logan strides in. He doesn’t bother sneaking up on him. “What do you want, Logan?”

“For you to get your head outta your ass.” Typical, Summers doesn’t look up at him. “What’s runnin’ off to Alkali Lake gonna do? You’re just torturin’ yourself. There’s nothin’ there for ya.”

Summers’ head jerks up and he steps into Logan’s space. Defiance is etched across his features. “You don’t have the right to tell me what to do. You don’t even belong here. You’re not a part of us.”

“There’s nothin’ left of her.” Summers lunges forward and Logan grabs Summers’ arms before he can do anything that they’ll both regret.

“Yes there is! I still hear her. Her voice’s in my head, calling me.” He’s shaking and once he gets the words out slumps until Logan’s practically holding him up. “If I go, it’ll get her out of my head.”

“Don’t think that’s such a good idea, Summers. Only one way that’s gonna end and it ain’t good for anyone.” Logan pulls him in close and lets him break like he did on the Blackbird. The kid stills then shudders. He can’t even cry properly. Glasses keeping the world out and himself locked in. Kid’s been too strong too long.

Fuck, is that Jeannie’s scent still on him? This close Logan can pick apart everything about the kid from his scent alone. He hasn’t been doing good and what have they all done? Left him alone to his grief. That isn’t good for anyone. Misery never works well alone.

The leather is distinctly the kid’s though. Nothing of Jeannie mixed up with it. Logan holds him awkwardly with one hand as he wonders why the hell he’s stuck with the shitty things no one else wants to deal with.

“C’mon, kid, let’s get you outta here.” He snags the bag and maneuvers them both out of the garage and out a side entrance. The last thing Summers needs is for the kids to find them and he has to figure out if the voice Summers is hearing is all in his head or not.


End file.
